The first cut is the deepest
by mallymuggle
Summary: Hermione leaves Draco the day of graduation to make her mark on the world. Comming back to wizarding London and what she left behind is'nt going to be easy. Especially when Draco has moved on...
1. Chapter 1

The first cut is the Deepest.

_**AN: hey there! This is going to be my first FanFic so be forwarned I have no experience and this is something I have been piecing together bit by bit. And I am doing this my way but open to suggestions. I'm a big softie for Draco/Hermione stories.**_

_Hermione's thoughts_

_Draco's thoughts_

The first cut is the Deepest.

Standing by her little red Volkswagen, Hermione Granger was being torn in half.

She was leaving her home, her life and her love.

Looking up to the only place she could truly call home was peering down on her, standing alone and proud.

She hoped she could make her presence mirror that someday.

She slumped against her car with her keys in her hand, she was not going on the Hogwarts express like every other student, for her she had said her goodbyes already and

was driving out of their lives.

It was simpler, it was less heart wrenching.

She looked up and a solitary figure was making his way towards her.

Draco strode over the damp grass to the gates of Hogwarts to her.

She was his everything and he loved her.

She wasn't the only one who was being torn in two.

"This is the last box." Draco opened the back door and crammed the box of memories and trinkets in alongside a very stressed out Crookshanks.

Hermione stared at the ground. This hurt so much but she was the one who had made this decision.

She wanted a life, an adventure, one where she, herself and stood up to the world on two solid feet without a single safety rail.

It was her turn to make her mark.

"How I'm ever going to get all this into my new place I don't know. I have so much random stuff I just can't bear to throw away."

She peered into the backseat and there among her cat and many crammed in clothing bags was her ballerina jewelry box made of a half chopped up Barbie doll and a wooden box her father and little brother Nick had made for her 15th birthday and the snoopy plush Harry had brought for her as a bribe for help on his Transfiguration test and the countless pictures of her, the 'trio' of her Draco.

"So this is it then" Draco looked into her caramel swirls and began to tremble.

_Please don't loose it, if you do I'll fall apart._

"Yeah, I'm off and your going on the express."

_Why. Cant she see were meant to be?_

She put her hand up to his faced and brushed away the falling tear.

"Please baby, Don't cry I can't stand to see you hurt, I love you."

_O merlin please make this stop. _

"Then if you love me let me be with you. Hermione your everything to me and your walking away and I'm letting you"

He took her hand.

"We've been through this. Every graduate is off to start a life, we need to stand on our own two feet and I can't do that with you. I have to do this myself…I need to do this myself."

"Then at least let me have a name, a place…something."

"I can't. You'd only come and look for me and we can't do that. I know you Draco Malfoy."

She looked into his eyes and her heart broke. The deep shimmering silver pools were becoming grey and clouded.

The eyes- A Malfoy trait that showed the real emotion behind that usual blank unreadable face.

He drew her hand up to his chest and through gritted teeth held back the sobs that stuck in his throat.

"Please don't Leave me Hermione" Draco's walls were falling down fast.

"I love you too much to let you go and I know you love me. Please…Hermione please."

Hermione couldn't take anymore. They loved each other more than any other soul mates on this planet and she grabbed him and fell into his arms. Draco clung on for dear life she was slipping away and there was nothing he could do. They just cried and treasured these last few moments.

_I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. _

She drew them apart for one last sweet, soft, perfect kiss.

She went up on tippy-toes and whispered in his ear "If you love me, you'll let me go."

Draco held her hands in his and slowly lowered them down "Hermione, If there is ever a chance of us again would you take it."

He stared at her hands.

"In a heartbeat."

"When you come back, and if I still crawl into your thoughts, give us that chance"

"I love you"

"And I'll always love you"

And with that, he dropped her hands.

She went to her car and started it up a broken girl, leaving her love in the in the shadows of the Hogwarts.


	2. another move

**_AN: people don't hate me I have been working and have had no creative energy to get this right. Its 1 WEEK 'TILL CHRISTMAS! Can't wait. There are some prezzies out there with my name on them and I wanna know what they are! My friends actually got me 2 HP books as Christmas presents…they are true friends they know the way to my heart. So yeah, 2nd chapter in my FF. Hope it goes down well with you all. And I WILL have two more chapters posted by Christmas I SWEAR!_**

****

_Hermione's thoughts_

_Draco's thoughts_

The First cut is the Deepest chapter 2.

Hermione sat on her flat floor looking at the boxes staked around her.

All her possessions once again ready for another big move.

She was 23 now and was on her way back to the wizarding world.

In her past few years she had conquered all obstacles to become the top of her game, a advertising director and graphic design artist.

She had of course started at the bottom and worked herself up to what she was now.

At first she was the coffee and copy girl, who was the object of the men in suits eye candy but that didn't last long. (Mr Allan had made the mistake of grabbing her butt and her fist collided with his nose…accidentally of course. No one looked down on her again after that.)

She now managed the entire adverting department of Allan and Sprice advertising and entertainment inc.

The muggle company was the best of the best the muggle world had to offer, but for Hermione she had missed being able to do magic in front of others and not be revealed.

That's the reason for the boxes.

She gave her 3 weeks notice to the head of the company Christopher Sprice (Noel Allan could go jump in Hermione's opinion.)

She had had the goodbye gathering at work that morning.

Last minute well wishes, good byes and good lucks had washed over her in a haze.

She was going back to her people.

People like her.

People who loved her.

The charm bracelet tinkling in her hand was her most precious and beloved belonging besides her darling cat.

All the charms had been gifts from her friends.

She turned it over in her hand gazing and remembering the people who gave it to her.

A snitch from Harry, a bludger and broom from Ron, a pointed wizarding hat form Arthur and Molly, a teddy bear from Ginny, a four leaf clover from Seamus, a planet from Luna, a couldren from Neville (standard running joke) a star from professor Dumbeldoor, a cat from Professor Magonigal and a dragon from Draco.

Draco.

Sweet Draco.

She thought of him even now.

He was the reason she was feeling so uneasy. She looked over to her coffee table and looked at the envelope that lay there. Ready to be sent on its way. It had been sitting there since Sunday… it was now Wednesday.

His words rang clearly in her head as if he was whispering them in her ear.

"_When you come back, and if I still crawl into your thoughts, give us that chance"_

"O merlin."

She rubbed her eyes. This was hard. To send or not to send is the question.

Bang, Bang!

"Removalists!"

"coming"

She got up grabbed her keys, the letter and opened the door.

Two men or tanks would be a better word stood in the hallway.

"thanks, your right on time and please be careful, this is a building with muggles in it."

The men exchanged a nod and entered.

She walked out to her car and looked at the letter.

"_Why not? It's not like he'll actually get it or even respond. It's worth a shot" _

She got in her car and made a detour to the post office with a smile on her lips.

"Draco is that you?"

"Yeah mum"

Draco hung up his traveling coat and looked in the mirror in the Foyer. He looked brilliant but he was tired, work was getting hard enough without doing two peoples jobs.

But thankfully tomorrow was Friday.

Malfoy Manner hadn't changed too much.

Rather just redesigned to see better days now Lucius had been kissed in Azkaban.

Draco and Narcissa had redecorated so that light and color actually penetrated the gloomy cold palace.

Gone are the days of terror and screaming. Now it was just living happily and being allowed to be yourself, without looking over your shoulder.

"There's a muggle letter addressed to you sitting on the sideboard along with the other mail."

"Thanks mum"

_Who would be writing to me though muggle mail of all things?_

Draco picked up the letter and turned it over.

No return address.

_How odd _

He walked slowly into the large sitting room where Narcissa was resting on the couch.

She looked up from her muggle literature book and looked at her sons blue eyes widen… no it wasn't fear, they didn't go deep misty blue and it wasn't anger for they weren't steely grey. What could cause such a reaction?

"Draco…sweetheart, what's wrong?"

To Narcissa, Darco had been always been her life.

He looked up fully vacant, a ghost from his past had re-emerged.

Would the feelings be dragged up to?

Images and memories long pushed back began to resurface.

_She's come back._

"Draco what's wrong?"

He looked up, and a soft whisper escaped his lips as he fell into the armchair.

"Hermione"

**_AN: we'll there you have it the start of the turmoil. Now for anyone asking this is going to be gradual. Not a dive in and hope for the best. I want to focus on timelines and real possible situations._**

**_So ye be warned. It will take a few chapters._**

_**Luv ya all.**_

_**Mally.**_


	3. Narcissa's intentions

Narcissa picked up the letter from Draco's finger tips.

_Draco,_

_Been a long time hasn't it? I bet you wouldn't have seen this coming anytime soon._

_Well before now I didn't have a reason to. I still had things I had to take care of but now there's only one more step to take._

_I'm moving back._

_I'm going to be living in wizarding London as of Friday October 13th._

_My life has been generous and fulfilling but there's always been apart of it missing since I left._

_I need to be with people like me, being a witch who has to hide her magic is hiding apart of herself._

_I miss everything that was a stable figure before I left._

_My decision I will never think of as a mistake because it's not what it was._

_My life has become what I wanted it to be. Rich, full and all mine. But I have reached my limits in the muggle world and now I need a new challenge._

_I have now found a job in the wizarding world that will be my dream. Work isn't everything, (don't laugh) I want, need other things like my friends, my magic and perhaps something a little closer to my heart._

_Draco, I now reach my real intention of this letter._

_When I left you asked me that when I come back, if I still thought of you, to give us a chance._

_I still think of you Draco, and I miss you._

_When I left I lost apart of me because I left it with you. I loved you then, now? _

_Yes,_

_No matter what I say in my head, my heart won't listen._

_It's been 5 years and there have been so many things that have changed in my life, and no doubt things have changed in your life too._

_I don't even know if this will even reach you as it is being sent through muggle mail. No, I have an owl, but I'm scared that if you do get this that you'll be angry, or happy. I'm not sure which would be the scarier scenario. I want you to read this and see that you did mean everything to me. _

_I know I can never be forgiven for what I did to you the day we left Hogwarts, but it had to be done, by me for me. _

_I needed a life out of the 'golden trio'. To be Hermione Granger, not Harry Potters best friend._

_To have the world see me and prove that I was a person who could stand on her own and not have to rely on people around her to be someone._

_Draco, there are so many things I want to say to you and for you to understand._

_The things I want to say just cant form words. No matter how much I think about them they just don't make coherent sense. _

_I'm scared of coming back and being accepted, I'm scared of old grudes being kept after so long._

_So far id love to see what your thinking right now. so many confessions._

_But the biggest one Draco you don't even know. Nor I think you would contemplate._

_Draco, I made a mistake leaving you._

_There I said it to you and myself._

_Goodbye Draco. I hope that maybe our paths will cross again and that we will be fortunate._

_If this reaches you send it to:_

_13 Avalan Alley London._

_As I will be there from the 13th onward._

_Draco I'm sorry for all that I've done to you in the past and the ball is now in your court._

_It is up to you to make the next move._

_Forever remembering,_

_Hermione_

Narcissa looked at Draco with her wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

She knew how much her son had loved her, and how much it had killed the light within him when she left.

But unlike Draco she could see where the young witch was coming from.

A life, not your husbands, not the housewife with a child to care for, but a life that was yours that no one could take away from you. Narcissa had dreamed of that once.

Before her betrothal.

Before…Lucius.

And long before Draco.

But it wasn't to be. And a witch who wanted that had a good head on her shoulders.

Not that Draco would ever hear that escape her lips.

She had meet Hermione on more that one occasion and she could see wedding bells as soon as she shook her hand. Narcissa had never believed in the blood business. Just something old wizarding family's hung onto in a desperate attempt to not face the future.

She could always see Hermione pulling away though, like she had unfinished business or something to prove. And Narcissa would rather see a girl marry her only son that loved him and herself and give it her all rather that some snotty nosed brat like that stupid Parkinson girl.

Pansy.

Narcissa cringed.

O, how she hated that girl. She was so fake.

Narcissa smiled down at her son.

"Draco…"

Narcissa was cut short by a slamming of the front door and the quick clunking of high heels as the parlor door was thrown open and pugface was standing there much to the annoyance of Narcissa.

"Drakie!"

Pansy ran and jumped in Draco's lap.

Boob tube and ridiculous short mini with thunderous black boots that looked like they belonged to cat woman. Typical. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Another time Draco."

Narcissa slipped the letter into her robes while her son had been watching the vile girl's chest bounced as she ran.

He was now useless. Just like bloody Lucius! As soon as a short skirt was around he was a bloody vegetable!

"Yeah, Yeah, sure mum."

Draco's eyes never left Pansy's body.

Narcissa slipped out of the parlor un-noticed. She stood in the middle of the entrance hall and sighed as she brought Hermione's letter back out of her pocket.

She was livid that Pansy had slithered back into Draco's life. The girl was after one thing.

Money and the name Malfoy. The only way she could do that was to marry Draco, and to make it sealed was to bear an heir.

And she was well on her way there. She had roped Draco into an engagement and the rest was going to follow if she got her way.

Not over this little witches hat!

She had always made sure if Draco was to go near her to use muggle contraception.

So there would never be an 'accident'. Accident my ass. She had actually spied her taking a pin to them before, so Narcissa had switched them for a new pack before bed. She really was stupid and took Narcissa for a fool. Not something anyone should ever do.

Pansy wasn't Draco's love and never would be. Narcissa had always looked for an opening in which she could finally kick that floozy to the curb.

And she now had a new shiny boot.

Hermione.

Narcissa smirked. Things were looking up.


	4. The Reunion

Hermione and Ginny were up on the top balcony of the two story apartment and loving it. Ginny was on the old orange pinstripe couch under the bedroom window with Hermione sprawled out in the navy beanbag with little white flowers next to her, both nursing a butterbear and catching up. Ginny was ecstatic Hermione was back and had decided to move into the apartment since Anna had moved out 3 weeks ago. Renting a place by yourself was tough!

"So Hermione how'd you score the job? I mean advertising assistant in Pendulum Magic Records and Entertainment are the biggest wizarding musical, arts and entertainment distributors in the wizarding world! The fact that you came from a muggle company I didn't think you'd get much leverage from that. No offence."

"Well it wasn't just my refrences, we had to put together a portfolio and hand that in as our resume. The guy I'll be working under didn't actually know who he was getting as they look at you work rather than your name, gender or stupid bloody bloodline."

"Blood doesn't matter much anymore, not since the big bad was kinda shut down."

"Amen to that"

Both leaned forward and clinked beers.

Since starting at midday after Hermione had shifted the last of her stuff in they had decided to start 'celebrating' a little earlier, rather than waiting for the boys.

Ginny went quiet and looked into her bottle as if it were telling her the secrets of the universe.

Hermione sighed. She had expected this actually a little earlier.

"Why'd you leave like that Mione?"

"Gin… honest? I left to find myself. In the wizarding world I was Harry Potters best friend. Whenever I went anywhere it was "Hey where's Ron or Harry" never "Hey Mione how are you doing?" I wasn't a person I was a tag along. I couldn't take it.

I wanted to go out and become a person, Hermione Granger not 1/3rd of the 'the Golden trio'. Gin you've gotta understand. Your always referred to as 'the youngest Weasley' or even 'Ron's little sister'. Don't you ever want to jump up and down and scream 'till your blue in the face and tell people you're a person too?"

Ginny looked up and smiled faintly.

"Yeah I know the feeling all too well"

"So what better way to find myself and prove to everyone than go somewhere where no one knew the name Hermione Granger or Harry Potter. Where magic is a thing in fairytales and where blood and school houses and rivalries don't matter."

Hermione looked out over the balcony to the front garden. A little bit of scrub lining the side fences and path. Minimal lawn and a small wrought iron fence that matched the balcony railing. The street was fairly quiet with minimal traffic as many people walked as they were only 3 blocks from the main party district and local witching supply stores.

Ginny looked at Hermione. Really looked at Hermione. She understood. People could be so closed minded at times and it was infuriating. 7th year was hard on everyone. Harry at breaking point, constantly looking over your shoulder, training for war, pretending NEWTs were the only thing that was on your mind. Going to class everyday and playing the student or Professor was a way of comfort. In routine nothing can hurt you its all mapped out and there is no outside world past the gates of Hogwarts.

"Mione"

The young woman looked up.

"You've dodged the part where you left everyone out"

"You my girl are too smart for your own good"

Ginny Smirked.

"Careful there Malfoy if the wind changes you'll stay like that!"

They both burst out laughing.

"Gin… If I had kept in contact I would have fell. Having a reminder of what I belong to would have drawn me back. It **killed** me to cut everyone off. But it was the **only **way. I belong here everyone I love is here and if I had that constantly there I wouldn't have been able succeed. I missed everyone so much. But I had to. I just had to."

Tears started to stream down Hermione's cheeks. She was trying convince herself rather than anyone else.

"You, Ron, Harry were my lifelines. I wouldn't have made it 2 minutes in the wizarding world without you. I've always pushed to be the best and now that I am I don't know if I want it. It doesn't mean a knut if I've ruined everything back here. Ron and Harry have no idea I'm back and I don't know if they're going to like it either."

"And Draco Hermione"

"Draco… he was my everything Ginny. I've never met anyone else like him and I hope I never will. The love of my life…And I walked away."

She got up and started pacing. She with shaking fingers drew a cigarette and lit it up.

Not all muggle living was so bad. A habit first picked up when she left the wizarding world to cope.

"He loved you ya know. I was skeptical. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Never. Especially not these two in particular anyway. But then after the temper tantrums from the boys."

A smile crept onto Hermione's lips. She flicked her ash over the railing.

"We seen Draco, Not Malfoy. If someone could be like that and make you happy then bring 'em on, the more the merrier. Since the day in the 2nd floor east corridor I knew he was the one for you. He was your soul mate and id never seen anyone so happy as you were."

Hermione turned back and looked at Ginny, hugging herself she smiled.

"Things change"

"They certainly do. And so solves the mystery of the missing Granger"

Both chuckled.

"Thanks Ginny. 5 years is a long time."

"All is well. At least I know. So its over and done and sleeping dogs should lie. So you ready to face the boys? I reckon they'll be ecstatic personally."

"Yeah probably. At least I can get sloshed and not have to worry bout the morning as the weekend is a glorious thing. What's that sound?"

"The devils in disguise taking a corner too fast."

"Geez Harry you want to slow down a bit, you nearly hit that old bat back there!"

"Take it easy Ron, no point not having a fast convertible if I can't drive with suave"

Harry wiggled his eyebrows looking over at Ron cowering in the passenger seat.

"How you ever got a licence is beyond me, no one should have let you have one"

"Now, now ickle Ronnikins I can drive like an old lady, I just choose not to, I like my stereo up and my foot on the pedal"

"We're not going to make it to Ginnys in one piece!"

Ron held on for dear life as Harry threw them round a corner.

That was the best thing about wizarding roads. No one ever used 'Those blasted muggle contraptions' so it was open road to people who were….daring enough.

And who not daring enough than the boy-who-lived-twice-to-face-that-not-so-evil-dude?

Yeah that's what Harry thought too.

"So why are we having dinner at Ginny's on a Saturday night again?"

"Because she said we had to otherwise be faced with a bat boogey hex or worse my mum."

Both boys shuddered at both outcomes. Ginny had a knack for certain hexes and Mrs. Weasley was an angel but mess with her baby girl and beware her wrath son or not.

"And here we are"

Harry threw the car across the road and came to a halt out-front Ginny's apartment.

Ron was green.

Both climbed out the car, well one climbed the other crawled.

Every time Ron got out of the car he swore black and blue to NEVER get into a car with madman Potter again, but usually three days later he was nursing another queasy stomach.

Harry and Ron looked up to the balcony. They could hear two voices. One Ginnys yes, the other… familiar. Harry shielded his eyes from the blazing sun. Right in that bloody spot.

"Hey Gin who you got up there?"

More giggles.

"Lil sis I'm not interested in no more blind dates."

Next thing a women the same age as them swung up onto the balcony a butterbeer in one hand the other leaning on the banister. She had soft chocolate curls that went just past her shoulders, tall and curvy with those eyes.

Honey brown eyes. They were familiar…all too familiar.

"Ronald Weasley id never say never, if I were you you'd never know what you could get.

What Harry Potter cat got your tongue? Or don't you recognize me? Id be upset if you forgot 7 years of friendship in a heartbeat!"

Both boys whispered "Mione?"

They looked at each other in realization. Then they bolted. Ron scrambled to his feet and cleared the fence while Harry took the gate. They scrambled to front door only to be knocked over by a girl engulfing them at the front door.

Harry pulled back just enough to look at her face.

Mione's Face.

It was her.

She was here.

She was with them again.

"Your back!..."

"Ive missed you…"

"Ive missed you too.."

"Don't you ever leave again…"

"Mione…"

"Oh boys…"

"Why…"

"Where…"

"When?..."

Hermione pulled back just a little to see there faces.

They were shedding tears.

For her.

"Calm down I'm here now and I'm not going away again."

The boys pulled her in again and they stayed that way for another few minutes just being together again.

Ginny appeared in the doorway, full apron and adorning oven mitts leaning on the frame.

"Ready for some dinner Boys and Girls? It's just about ready."

She disappeared back inside.

The boys let go and just smiled, no Hermione thought, they glowed.

They said nothing and Hermione wiped away their tears using her thumbs.

They linked arms and disappeared into the house with a soft click of the lock.

A pair of sparkling blue eyes watched from across the street, so relieved and happy things had gone well for the young witch. She watched as the three friends linked arms and went inside the house. It had been so long since she herself had seen that kind of happiness radiate of someone.

She had been weary of upsetting the girl if things had gone awry with Harry and Ron.

But now….

Narcissa smiled before she apparated back home, the plan beginning to form in her mind.


	5. A thumping great morning

"Grrrr….My sweet head."

Hermione's hand flew up to her skull in desperation. Little woodpeckers were trying to bore out of her head. She groggily got up, walked over to her cupboard pulled on the old faithful jeans and a jumper and trudged down the stairs.

"Hello hun, didn't think you'd be up yet"

Ginny was putting the last of the plates away from last night looked up and smiled at Hermione. Hermione cringed the clunking of plates echoed into her scull, not helping one bit and how could ANYONE be possible perky after what they had accomplished last night. 3 bottles of Fire whisky had thrown them all for six.

Hermione looked round.

"Where'd the boys go?"

"They have already had their bacons and eggs and left about an hour ago. They looked a damn site better than you do I might add."

"Well muggle booze is cough medicine against the wizarding poison we had."

Hermione pulled up a chair at the kitchen table as Ginny placed a steaming tea in front of her. She ran a hand through curls. She looked down at the wood pattern as if they had the remedy to her hangover. They didn't.

"And the boys said they call again on Monday or Tuesday night to see how you did at work. Did you need anything down the shops? I'm popping down to get some groceries and run some errand to the post office and such…"

Ginny was buzzing around the kitchen snatching things up, re-arranging bits and putting things in her purse. It was times like this where you could see how easily Molly did it. It was second nature. Hermione was sure in the female Weasley jeans.

"Um… no I don't think so, If not I'll pop out before work tomorrow."

"Ok then I'm off then, be sure not to burn the house down…"

"I'm not your brother you know"

Ginny laughed. She started off down the hallway till she reached the front door.

"Oh and Ron's sorry he peed on Crookers last night. Bye!"

"He what!"

Too late the door was closed and the gate went. The girl was fast on her feet.

"No wonder he smelt funny this morning when he came in" Hermione grumbled to herself.

"Oh well first things first, shower time. Hmmmm…"

Hermione looked over to the orange frizz ball on the windowsill.

"Come here baby, come to mummy"

There was that smirk again.

"Oh common Drakie, P-Pweez? Just for me?"

Pansy slaunted up to Draco clad only a neon pink lace bra with a matching G.

Draco looked up from his paperwork, taking it in. When Pansy clicked her fingers and a roll of condoms flowed from her fingers down, down and…down.

"Pansy if you MUST disturb me than please make it worth my while."

This earnt him a glare.But Pansy didn't give up so easily. The glare was soon replaced by a pout and she continued to slither up and around him, finally 'falling' into his lap.

"My darling you know what I crave from the one I love."

She leant up and sucked on his right earlobe whilst undoing his shirt buttons.

"Now Pans I AM NOT superman like you believe me to be, but rather wizard with A LOT of work to do."

Draco pushed her off his lap and with ungraceful 'thump' her ass hit the floor. From there she read ALL the wrong signs as she then went for his zipper. She got halfway there in a flash and a handful of package before Draco could even blink. (The Slytherin quidditch team could always seen smirking after a round with Parkinson) That was 'till Draco smacked her hand away and did it all back up.

That's when she stood up in a rage and began to bellow.

"Draco you pig, WHY will you not make love to your FIANCEE? I have tried to nice and even a bit of foreplay but NO! You'd rather play business man and leave me out in the cold! You don't care about me! You never have!..."

And so on and so forth till Draco cracked and she got her way. Tears were Pansy's best friend. Use the waterworks on Draco and 9 times out of 10 and she had what she had set out for. Sex, money, a gift, ANYTHING. The man was just another game. And this game she had to win, she had the stakes too high to fail.

"Oh Pans don't cry baby, come here." He held his arms open for the blubbering girl to come into his arms and sit in his lap.

"Pansy, its ok I'm sorry. I should have taken your feeling into account."

A smile pulled on her lips. She knew what was coming but didn't blow her cover. Oh the man was a push over.

Draco swept her up into his arms and into the bedroom.

"Be careful what you wish for"

He kicked the door shut.

Hermione shut off the water to the shower.

_Ahh sweet relief!_

Hermione wrapped a towel around her body then around her hair, a sopping Crookshanks followed her out glaring at her shaking with every step. He HATED that damn animal shampoo, he was a herbal essences cat himself.

"Oh get over it! You smelt! I was not going to cuddle you while you smelt like pee."

She peered down at her feline. He sat licking himself.

_So charming._

She was jogging to the stairs holding her towel to go up to her room when the door went.

_Any other time I'm clothed but nooo! When im in a fucking towel. Fuck it, it's proberly Gin anyway._

She grabbed the handle, it turned, she opened the door to reveal not a Weasley bogged down with meat and veg. No that would have been to bloody easy.

_Oh for fuck sake!_

"Hello Hermione caught you at a bad time?"

"Just jumped out the shower actually, How have you been Narcissa?"

And Crookshanks just kept licking.

**Yes I know this is really a 'middle chapter' a little bit of information but not enough to really say anything really happened.**

**I am now onto chapter 5 you'll be glad to hear, where I am setting up some interesting… conversations.**

**I found this chap really easy to write as I had HEAPS of reviews, which just put me in the mood. So I LOVE YOU ALL. Give yourselves a pat on the back, your making this story happen.**

**Till then. Ta ta**

**Mally**


End file.
